The inherent attractiveness of wood, and especially fine wood veneers, has been recognized for many years and veneers have been widely employed in the manufacture of furniture and for other decorative purposes, despite the difficulty of applying such veneers and protecting them from moisture and wear. Various approaches to these problems have been suggested.